


I'm sorry

by sluttyeren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Gen, Nightmares, mentions of squad levi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyeren/pseuds/sluttyeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has a nightmare about the loss of their squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr of Eren having a nightmare, and Levi being there. Sadness.

His horse sped through the forest, Eren no longer needed to urge it on. The animal feared for it’s own life enough to push it forward, faster, away from the enemy quickly approaching behind them. The rest of the squad was the same, leaning forward, eyes wide. The footsteps behind them pounded loudly, much too close for comfort. But they obeyed, even if it would mean their death they obeyed their orders to stay put, to not fight. Every fiber of Eren’s being was screaming at him to fight back, to protect his team. But he had no voice, his mouth was moving and no sound was coming out. Everything seemed muffled around him now. He could see Petra beside him, frantically yelling but he heard nothing. Only the thudding footsteps growing ever closer.  
  
Then there was a rush of noise and it was overwhelming. Eren realized that the footsteps had stopped and looked back. The female titan had been stopped. Again they followed the orders they were given and simply waited. The rest felt too calm. Sitting there after the adrenaline of the chase started wearing off, everything seemed much too peaceful. When the deafening roar sounded through the forest fear set in again, all his muscles tensed for the fight that was sure to come this time around. But again, Eren sat dumbstruck on his horse, unable to talk back and silently obeyed orders.  
  
Then he watched them die. Every one of them, snapped and crushed in front of his eyes. He saw the fear take over them the moments before their deaths. Then he found his voice. He screamed. He turned immediately. Now there was no one to give him orders, no one to listen to and quietly obey. Tears rolled down his face as he brought his hand up to his mouth-  
  
"Eren."  
  
He jolted up, sweating. He was in his bed and Levi sat beside him, looking down at him with dark eyes. Eren could see the pain in them. He didn’t have to say anything. He let his head fall back against the pillow and didn’t bother wiping the tears from his face as they kept falling.  
  
"I’m sorry, corporal. I’m sorry."


End file.
